The present invention relates to automation of production processes in instrument making and machine building, and particularly to devices for contactless separation of individual ferromagnetic components from a flow of components.
The herein proposed device can most advantageously be used for regular separation of individual components from a flow of components in cases where components are fed irregularly, for example, by means of vibration trays.
Known in the art are various mechanical devices for separating individual components from a flow of components. The separating mechanisms can be grouped in two categories, as far as their operating principle is concerned: simple action and dual-action mechanisms, and, as far as the motion of their actuating members are concerned: separators with reciprocating and rotative motion. Contact methods of mechanical separation are suitable for regularly shaped components which do not stick together as they are being fed in a flow and which are strong enough not to be deformed as they are being gripped.
It is also known to act upon components with a magnetic field in the separation zone in order both to separate one component in a flow from another and to facilitate their mechanical gripping. In this case, components are separated from one another in the magnetic field, due to their being oppositely polarized.
In particular, there is known a device for contactless separation of individual components from flow of components, comprising a magnet and guards made from a non-magnetic material, arranged between its pole pieces and confining a channel through which the components are fed. In addition to the main magnet for spreading ferromagnetic components stuck together, the device comprises a plurality of additional magnets spaced apart along the channel through which the separated components are fed, as well as a movable plate for delivering a stack of components to this channel. Components, in this case blanks of the rolled steel sheet type, arranged in a stack are placed on the plate and introduced into the pole gap of the main magnet. In this gap, the top blanks acted upon by the magnetic forces are separated from one another (spread) and rest suspended therein. Contactless separation of the uppermost suspended blank is effected by a travelling magnetic field which is maintained by successive energizing of the additional magnets staggered along the path of feed.
This prior art device for contactless separation of ferromagnetic components from a flow (stack) of components has a relatively complex magnetic system and necessitates the use of a special current switching device for the additional magnets. Besides, the position in which each separated component is set relative to the first additional magnet must be strictly observed, which, in turn, necessitates a system for following up the feed of components and maintaining this position.
The known device under consideration requires a transporting means ensuring regular feed of components into the pole gap, and should the flow of components become irregular, the device may become inoperable because faster feeding of components may cause separated components to stick together.